Lo que nadie supo ni se esforzó por saber
by Leila Abril M.G
Summary: Hermione Granger solo quería ser una chica de quince años normal, con una vida normal, quería tener por lo menos cinco novios antes de casarse y tener dos hijos. Pero estando ahí no podría cumplirlo. Una tarde en el castillo, se encontró con la peor serpiente mientras lloraba, plantando la curiosidad en el chico Sly. ¿Podría el Slytherin hacerla cambiar de opinión? (Dramione)


Lo que nadie sabía de ella, era que en realidad, nunca se sintió privilegiada. Para cualquiera, ser una bruja o mago, hubiera sido un gusto...una prueba de que no era como todos y de que era quizás único en el mundo de los no magos. Pero ella...ella solo quería volver a casa. No soportaba estar ahí. La juzgaban diciendo que era algo que en verdad, no quería ni necesitaba ser. Es que...si estaba ahí, era porque sus padres habían insistido mucho, y parecían felices con la dicha de tener a una hija -y única- bruja. Había viajado a un mundo lleno de magia que hace unos años para ella era completamente inexistente.

Ellos se decían y se pavoneaban de que eran más avanzados y civilizados que los muggles. ¡Pero maldita sea que eran iguales! te juzgaban, te sentenciaban a ser un 'sangre sucia'. ¡Malditos Prejuiciosos! se creían más por tener una familia con antepasados sangre pura.

He aguantado ya cinco años. Y ni siquiera Vicktor Krum y todos mis amigos de casa han podido cambiar mi perspectiva de este mundo. Uno: por qué nunca han sabido esto ni lo sabrán. Dos: Tengo claro todo lo que les digo y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión por mucho que insista.

La magia puede ser muy útil para los demás y lo es, no lo negaré, lo acepto y lo respeto, pero yo usándola me siento una idiota inútil total. Solo quiero vivir una vida normal, tener seis o siete novios antes de casarme, tener hijos luego de un año, un trabajo estable con buen sueldo, hacer cosas para aportar al mundo. Pero estando en el mundo de los magos y brujas no podría nunca cumplir todo eso.

Dejé a uno de mis mejores amigos y mi primer amor en el mundo muggle. Ahora...hasta quizás ni siquiera me recuerda. ¡Demonios!¿de qué sirve la magia si no puedes disolver con ella tus miedos y tu desgracia? De nada joder. Ni siquiera puedes dejar de sentir algo desagradable con ella.

Creo que lo único que podré hacer será vivir los dos años restantes llorando en el baño de chicas, a merced de las burlas y voz chillona de Myrtle la llorona. ¿Es que nadie puede entender que yo no pertenezco aquí? Si nací en el mundo de los no magos fue por algo, entonces... ¡no se que carajo hago aquí!

- ¡Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh! - hice un grito agudo con mis cuerdas vocales. Necesitaba desahogarme, así que grité una vez más, con más fuerza y más agudeza.

- ¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Luego lloré con más fuerza. Nadie pasa por este pasillo a esta hora, así que tengo que preocuparme por nada.

* * *

¡Maldita sea y malditos los vejestorios!¡Y la puta de Umbridge! Amargados de mierda, ¿es que uno no puede ni siquiera bromear un poco con ellos?¿Como se atreven a restringirnos algo? No pueden hacer algo así, o bueno, solo si quieren educar a chicos robot. Además...fue culpa de las comadrejas gemelas. Nosotros solo estábamos en el lugar y momento equivocado.

¿Tienen algo que replicar?¿nada? Fabuloso.

Pasaba por el pasillo más conocido por lo que se encontraba en el que por el numerito. Claro, el baño de niñas, en el cual habita Myrtle la llorona. Escuché unos sollozos y luego unos gritos. Nada discretos a decir verdad. Aquello me intrigó ¿quien podía estar llorando así? Pues nunca había oído a esa fantasma llorar de esa forma. El espíritu lloraba de una forma chillona y no gritaba, a menos que llorara y hablara a la vez. O bueno si, gritaba hasta que se te rompían los oídos.

¿Sería alguien más? bueno...no me interesa en lo absoluto, pero... vale que tengo curiosidad.

Camine un poco más rápido, hasta estar como a cinco metros de la puerta, empecé a bajar la velocidad para que quien quiera que fuera no me descubriera. La puerta estaba abierta, pero para mi desgracia, justamente hay un espejo frente a la puerta, que forma parte de los lavabos. Y maldita sea que esa chica estaba frente a ESE espejo. Joder, ¿en que cojones me he metido?

Chasqueé la lengua. Luego levante la mirada y vi a la chica que estaba ahí. Casi me da un ataque. La chica era Granger, Hermione Granger maldición. Oh genial...puto espejo.

Granger me miraba con cara sorprendida. Hasta las lagrimas le habían parado de salir al verlo en la entrada a través del espejo. Volvía a decirlo. Puto espejo.

- Malfoy - escuché un susurro de ella. Al parecer había creído que nadie la oiría llorar y gritar. Que equivocada estaba esa Griffindor - Malfoy - volvió a decir mi apellido, pero esta vez más fuerte, además, su rostro reflejaba horror - ¡Mierda Malfoy! - exclamó reincorporándose y tomando su chaleco y capa con desesperación y pánico. Oh mierda.

- Oye espera...¿que cojones haces? - le pregunte...es que, estaba alterada, iba de un lado para otro buscando quizás que cosa ¿como pensaba irse así?... ¡Joder!¿y qué coño me importa a mi que saliera así?¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!

- Has como que no viste nada y ni te atrevas siquiera a comentar algo con respecto a esto Malfoy - me dijo mientras caminaba ahora con todas su cosas (el bolso que estaba buscando) hacia la salida del baño limpiándose la cara con las mangas de la camisa.

- Espera, espera, no te irás así Granger - le dije agarrando su antebrazo mientras sacaba un pañuelo. ¿Qué mierda esta pasando?¿por qué demonios actúo así. Bien, que nunca me esperé ver a Hermione Granger, la come-libros de Hogwarts y mi rival de comentarios audaces. Solo...supongo que no tengo ni puñetera idea de como hacer en esta ocasión. Nunca en mi corta vida pensé encontrarme a Granger así. Era impensable.

- Suéltame maldita serpiente - masculló mirándome con asco. Ah... genial.

- Tranquilízate. Y...toma esto, lo necesitaras - le abrí la mano del brazo que agarraba en ese momento y deje en ella uno de mis pañuelos de seda. Negro con un bordado en verde esmeralda citando: "D.M." Además de un pequeño frasquito con Filtro de la Paz dentro.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! - me pregunto con un grito agudo. Oh Merlín ¿hasta donde podía llegar la voz de esta chica?¡Esta peor que la fantasma esa!

- No grites maldita sea - repliqué con el entrecejo fruncido tapando mis oídos con las manos. Pero deje a Granger libre. ¡Mierda!

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, la come-libros ya iba a mitad del pasillo por el que yo venía. Se había ido corriendo. Puñetera Granger y su puñetera escenita. Y su cojonuda suerte, se había sentido de lo peor al verla en ese estado; y de imaginarse esos gritos. Aish...se sentía débil. Necesitaba una buena ración de Whisky de Fuego o Cerveza de mantequilla, por lo menos.

Lo cierto... es que tenía curiosidad, una muy insana por cierto. Él descubriría que demonios le había pasado a Granger y ella no podría evitarlo.


End file.
